With the high development of Internet, various kinds of software for browsing information over Internet have been constantly developed and introduced into the market. Among others, Microsoft™ Windows™ System is an operating system best welcome by consumers and having the highest share in the market. However, since it has some backdoor programs not completely removed therefrom, Microsoft™ Windows™ System has become a medium for hackers to invade computer systems. Besides, it also has constantly increased problems with viruses and garbage mails. All these factors have forced information administrators of general companies to spend a lot of time and efforts in computer system management. A feasible and common way to solve the above-mentioned problems is to set limits to the authority of accessing data via user accounts. Currently, Windows™ 2000, Windows™ NT, Windows™ XP, and Windows™ 2003 are some Microsoft™ operating systems that have user authority limits.
Meanwhile, there are also some new issues arisen with the popularization of portable flash storage devices. For instance, when a user installs a driver of a portable flash storage device in an operating system with user authority limits via a USB interface, the use of the portable flash storage device might require a certain application in an application programming interface (API), which is referred to as “application programming interface of small computer system interface” (SCSI API) in Microsoft™ Windows™. However, functions provided by the API can be accessed only by an operator who logs on the operating system at the administrator level. Therefore, in the above-described operating environments, an operator logged on the operating system at the general user level is not able to drive the portable flash storage device in a fully normal manner. Moreover, portable flash storage devices corresponding to different Windows™ operating systems do not operate in the same one manner, which also causes inconveniences in using these portable flash storage devices.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a portable data storage device and method of accessing data thereof to overcome problems existed in using conventional portable flash storage devices in operating systems with user authority limits.